


Кофе по-берлински

by Boogie_Cookie



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Case Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogie_Cookie/pseuds/Boogie_Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри умер, но часто навещает Эггзи во сне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кофе по-берлински

Эггзи отправился в Берлин, чтобы уладить щекотливое дело с документами. Агент МАД, которого так и не раскрыли, вывез из хранилища картонную папку, до отказа набитую именами бывших агентов Кингсман. 

— Это не «Веном» и чертежи «Манхеттена». Ты зря грузишься, Эггзи, — заметил голос Рокси в ушном динамике.

Она прошла целый путь. Истребила в себе запальчивость и обходительность — недуги барышень-наследниц, — но продолжала называть Галахада старым прозвищем. На фоне напряженности последних дней было приятно перекинуться парой слов с Рокси. 

Эггзи отпил из бокала терпкий злой виски, ослабил галстук, но перевести дух не получилось. 

— Нужно удостовериться, что немцы не взломают шифр, — отрезал Эггзи.

— А ты удостоверился, что нашу линию не прослушивают?

— Это забота Амелии.

— Ты был невероятно хорош тогда, со стеклом, — задумчиво протянула Рокси.

И сделала глоток. Тоже виски.

— Не будем рисковать безопасным каналом. Мне пора.

Эггзи занялся багажом. Костюмы Кингсман — не та вещь, которую бросишь на спинку стула. Как полноценный напарник, они требовали определенного внимания и заботы.

— Мне нравится вон тот, синий в белую полоску.

Эггзи почувствовал, как мышцы спины растягиваются и лопаются от удивления. Растерянность победил инстинкт. Эггзи рванул пистолет из кобуры, перевалился через двуспальную кровать и принял позицию за прикрытием: локти на покрывале, левое колено уперлось в палас. На прицеле глока — Гарри, мать его, Харт.

— Приятно видеть, что ты надеваешь на задания первый костюм, — пояснил свое заявление Гарри и вежливо улыбнулся.

Он сел в кресло у лоджии, которое облюбовал Эггзи, и занялся сервировкой чая. 

— Я помню, как Валентайн всадил пулю тебе в лоб. Я виделся с твоим трупом перед захоронением, — забормотал Эггзи. 

— Виделся с трупом? — удивился Гарри. — Должно быть, свидание получилось не из лучших.

Эггзи хватал воздух ртом, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег. Он уселся напротив Гарри, не зная, что предпринять. Не каждый день друг восстает из мертвых, а у Эггзи в запасе не было реплик на этот счет. 

— Наш общий приятель Бриц уже начал нервничать?

Гарри пододвинул Эггзи дымящуюся чашку. Тот потянулся рукой к его ладони, но опоздал: Гарри уже поправлял галстук.

— Бриц давно не выходил на связь, — ответил Эггзи. — Ты что-то знаешь?

Гарри кашлянул. В центре его лба начало проступать красное пятно. Краснота выдавливалась как печать, как что-то тугое и неподатливое. Раздался хруст. Заостренный конец пули показался на поверхности. С мягким звуком она шлепнулась Гарри в ладонь. Он изумленно перевел взгляд с перепачканного металла на лицо Эггзи и застыл. После его шея полностью расслабилась, а голова завалилась назад. 

— Стой! — Эггзи затормошил Гарри за плечи.

Гарри Харт сипел и дрожал в руках Эггзи. Он подавлял кашель несколько минут, и вдруг борьба закончилась. Тело Гарри скатилось с кресла, длинные ноги разошлись на измаранном красным паласе. 

— Вернись, — Эггзи спешно утирал рот Гарри салфетками, промокал капли с зеленой костюмной ткани. Пытался хоть как-то его спасти. Вернуть потрясающего воображение человека, что дожидался его у полицейского участка семь лет назад. — Пожалуйста.

***

Эггзи очнулся, распластанный на паласе. В руке лежал пистолет, снятый с предохранителя. Эггзи выругался сквозь зубы, поднялся на колени и оглянулся украдкой на пустое кресло у лоджии. После похорон ему впервые снился Гарри Харт. Он казался таким настоящим, осмысленным и собранным. Словно не было церковной мессы, и они опять разговаривают в уютном кабинете Гарри, увешанном первыми полосами газеты «Сан», до самого восхода.

Эггзи обдумывал детали сна, пока они теряли прежние очертания и размывались в фантазию.

— Бриц, — пробормотал Эггзи, неожиданно приходя к тому, с чего начинал.

Бриц, в целом, хороший оперативник от МАД, никогда особенно не занимался документами и утечкой информации. Он заведовал расследованиями финансовых махинаций, но то, что Бриц пришел в голову Эггзи не в последнюю очередь, настораживало. Эггзи тут же одел очки, убрал солнцезащитную дымку с линз и вызвал центр.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы проверили Густава Брица, — распорядился Эггзи и перевел часы на берлинское время.

Его джетлаговская усталость уступила место привычному азарту и запаху крови, который появлялся всякий раз, когда Эггзи выходил на след.

— Не слишком ли грубо для младшего агента? — переспросили на линии.

— Прости, Мерлин. Тяжелый день.

— В Берлине восемь двадцать пять утра, — заметил Мерлин и принялся за поиски. — Итак, что мы имеем: Густав Бриц за последний месяц летал в командировки трижды. Один раз во французскую Сорбонну, читал лекции юным финансистам, французы знают его по закрытию удачной сделки «Эйрвалв». Еще один раз домой в увольнение на свадьбу родственницы. И, наконец, последняя поездка была совершена в Дублин. Бриц занимался там делами ведомства.

— Из Дублина несложно попасть в Лондон. Особенно, если у тебя дипломатическая виза, — закончил за Мерлина Эггзи.

— Не переусердствуйте, Галахад, — предупредил Мерлин. — Сейчас вам ни к чему рисковать жизнью. 

— Я контролирую ситуацию. 

Он контролировал ее все время: пока подыскивал подходящее дело, с которым можно обратиться к Брицу, пока фабриковал дополнительные факты специально для него, а также тогда, когда шел на тайную квартиру, где Густав условился поделиться информацией. 

Прошло более девяноста часов с момента пропажи папки. 

Эггзи открыл дверь квартиры магнитной карточкой. Держа пистолет с дробью перед собой, неслышно переступил порог. Осмотрев туалет и ванную, направился в главную и единственную комнату. Металлический запах крови не обманул: к моменту его прихода Густав Бриц был мертв. Температура его запястья свидетельствовала о том, что Брица убрали не более получаса назад. 

Кто тебя встретил, Густав, хотелось спросить Эггзи, пока он бесшумно проверял карманы Брица.

Ничего интересного: фальшивый паспорт, несколько удостоверений, зажигалка-граната, подарок департамента Кингсман. Эггзи, сидя над Брицем, отер лицо ладонями. Еще одна ниточка на пути к документам уходила прямо у него из-под пальцев. 

Эггзи заставил себя подняться на ноги и внимательно обследовать явочную квартиру. Здесь нашлось несколько жучков. Эггзи собрал их в горсть, вышел на пятачок балкона, подкурил сигарету и выкинул куски пластмассы на проезжую часть, глядя, как их уничтожает скрип шин.

Остаток дня Эггзи провел в МАД, представляясь именем, найденным в записной книжке Брица. Он шерстил взглядом каждого, кто оказывался неподалеку от отдела по расследованию финансовых махинаций. Мерлин едва успевал проверять личные дела бывших коллег Густава. 

Амелия нагнала Эггзи на лестнице, когда он решил просмотреть соседний отдел и снова — без сопровождения.

— Галахад, что вы себе позволяете? — она накинулась на Эггзи, буднично кивавшего людям, которых видел впервые в жизни. — Как вы вообще сюда прошли?

— Тот же вопрос, Амелия, — отбрил ее Эггзи. — Не помню, чтобы ты славилась оперативной работой.

— Я под прикрытием, — огрызнулась она. — А вот вы скоро попадете под подозрение, если будете перемещаться так неаккуратно.

Эггзи указал на камеру, обращенную против них. Они с Амелией стояли в слепом пятне, и усмотреть их могли бы только обладатели очков Кингсман, однако такая оптика была лишь на агенте Галахаде.

— Пропажу Брица скоро обнародуют, — шепнула Амелия.

— Держи меня в курсе. 

Он протянул ей пластиковый конверт, полный прозрачных глазков-камер. По пути в отель ему оставалось отправить краткий отчет лондонскому отделению. 

Эггзи скинул пиджак, налил себе виски и забрался на высокую кровать. Под одеялом оказалось сладко и бело. Он поморщился от горячей пьяной волны, накрывшей его с головой. Покрывало заволновалось складками. На опьяневшего агента Галахада смотрели внимательные глаза. 

— Привет.

На этот раз Эггзи был чертовски спокоен и расслаблен, подползая под одеялом ближе. Он прислонился лбом к прохладному лбу Гарри и протянул руку погладить. Гарри не возражал. Волосы у него отросли так, будто он долго болел. 

— Думаю, ты запутался, — наконец, открыл рот Гарри.

— Ерунда.

Эггзи свернул c шеи галстук, избавился от ботинок и пиджака. Теперь он лишился защиты, но его это почему-то не пугало. А еще он был готов слушать все, что скажет Гарри. 

— Первые месяцы, — признался Эггзи чуть погодя, — были самыми тяжелыми. Знаешь, я смотрел запись в церкви несколько раз. На следующий день, когда тебя… Когда тебя. А второй раз гораздо позже, весной, пока занимался по программе самостоятельной подготовки. В программу входил блок о действиях при большом скоплении гражданских, и я вспомнил про церковь и про тебя. Смотреть это было жутко, Гарри, по-настоящему жутко.

— Больно не было, — Гарри стиснул плечо Эггзи. — На самом деле, я был чудовищно зол.

— На меня тоже.

— И на тебя тоже, — признался Гарри и потянулся вперед.

Его поцелуй получился каким-то сухим и растерянным, словно Гарри и сам не понимал, как ему это удалось. Эггзи зажмурил глаза, пытаясь запомнить ощущение. Неправильное, половинчатое и размытое. Он уже давно споткнулся о ступеньку, ведущую в липкое забытье, но прежде, чем осмелиться падать, ему нужен был компаньон и провожатый. 

— Хорошо, что ты пришел.

Эггзи расстегнул несколько пуговиц на рубашке Гарри, положил ладонь ему на грудь. Покладистый внимательный Гарри Харт нравился ему гораздо больше спятившего от гнева Гарри Харта, который уничтожал людей так, будто никогда не собирался спасать их.

— Откажись от дела, — настойчиво попросил Гарри, позволяя Эггзи прижаться к своей шее, и расстегнуть брюки, и усесться сверху, пока одеяло сползало с высокого матраса на пол. — Ты принесешь гораздо больше пользы дома, а не здесь за игрой в оловянных солдатиков.

— Ты не солдатик и сделал достаточно, чтобы твое имя осталось чистым.

— Забудь о документах, Эггзи. — рассердился Гарри и обхватил Эггзи за затылок. — Ну что мне нужно для этого сделать? 

— Оставайся, — Эггзи сжал плечи Гарри в ответ.

Он никогда не видел их непокрытыми. На коже Гарри и правда оказались мелкие отметины шрамов и зарубок, подаренные работой. Эггзи мазнул раскрытую ладонь поцелуем и посмотрел Гарри в глаза:

— Я не позволю предать дело Валентайна огласке. Чтобы последнее дело перечеркнуло десятилетия работы, и все стали звать тебя «кровопускателем из Кентукки»? Конечно, нет.

— Я никогда не ждал благодарностей и больше не собираюсь давать тебе подсказок, — Гарри не торопясь добирался до пряжки фирменных брюк Эггзи. Заставлял его доверять своему темпу и тактике.

— Найду этого гаденыша сам, — прошипел новый Галахад. 

Гарри выдернул из-под него брюки и опрокинул на отельную кровать. Вдумчиво раскатал по члену резинку презерватива, закинул ноги Эггзи себе на плечи. И пока потный, загнанный Эггзи выжигал взглядом дыру над его переносицей, клялся, что никогда раньше не хотел этого так, как сейчас.

***

Гарри исчез с побудкой мобильного телефона. На связь вышла Амелия.

— Нарыла кое-что по делу, — голос из трубки звучал приглушенно на фоне гудящих машин и дышащего выхлопными газами центра Берлина. Амелия постаралась сделать все необходимое, чтобы их разговор никто не смог подслушать. — Но вы нужны мне прямо сейчас, Галахад.

— В пути, — бросил Эггзи и отключился. 

Он ехал в кэбе, по меньшей мере, час, пока тонкая, как трость, фигура Амелии не показалась на каменных мостках. Эггзи расплатился с таксистом и нагнал ее, идущую тихим шагом, в сторону налепленных друг на друга бистро. Ветер со свистом гонялся за обрывками газет. Эггзи сощурился против солнца и заметил, насколько нервной казалась Амелия. Она волновалась и в прошлый раз, еще на отборе.

— Я предоставляю вам закрытую для других кингсманов информацию, — опасливо сообщила Амелия.

— Весь внимание, — кивнул Эггзи, подкуривая сигарету.

— Вы же знаете, зачем была украдена папка с делами старого состава агентов? — уточнила она.

— Факты указывают на то, что информацию украли сошки из МАД и через Брица собирались сбыть таблоидам. Лондонский департамент обеспокоен.

— А если я скажу, что Бриц добивался документов для нужд МАД? 

— Не думаю, что устаревшая информация была бы ему полезна.

Тут в голове Галахада щелкнуло, и все детали кражи встали на место.

— Папка, которую выкрали, — медленно сказал Эггзи. — В отличие от других документов из хранилища ее никогда не оцифровывали. Она была в единственном экземпляре, но это полбеды. Главное, что эту папку ко всему прочему не проиндексировали, а значит, о ее наличии могли знать исключительно внутренние агенты. Кое-кто забыл про отсутствие индексации и решил свалить вину на Брица, который понятия не имел…

Амелия, не теряя времени даром, рванула глок из подкладки пальто. Громыхнул выстрел, но Эггзи оказался чуть быстрее. Он активировал перстень и прошелся им у шеи Амелии по касательной. 

Амелия взвизгнула от разряда тока и бросилась с моста в узкий проулок между бистро. Эггзи готов был начать погоню, как что-то острое резануло в боку. За передышку между ранением и болью пришлось платить: Эггзи сполз на щербатый камень, не чувствуя ни ног, ни собственного дыхания.

***

Гарри гладил его по волосам и протирал подшитый бок влажным полотенцем.

— Я нашел крота, — Эггзи не узнал собственного голоса, таким густым и хриплым он оказался после сна.

— Амелия подавала большие надежды, — заметил Гарри и сделал глоток любимого виски. — Пальба в центре Берлина привлечет повышенное внимание, Эггзи. 

— Что ты хочешь сказать?

Эггзи приподнялся на локтях и с удивлением обнаружил, что здесь, в мире Гарри, боли и правда не было. Бок, истекавший кровью минуты назад, уже розовел заживающим шрамом. 

— Пресса все вынюхала.

Гарри переставил чашку ароматного кофе и достал из-под нее свежую газету. На передовице «Сан» красовалось выцветшее фото. Перед Роллс-Ройсом с фирменной «К» на решетке бок о бок встали Честер Кинг и юный Гарри Харт. «Британские миллионеры: как разбазаривается национальное богатство» — гласил заголовок статьи. 

— Второй раз за всю историю. Редко, но такое случается.

— Думаю, я справлюсь, — Эггзи вцепился в край домашнего кардигана Гарри. — Я просто не вернусь обратно.

Около его уха прошлись вихры Гарри Харта. Гарри наклонился к нему, чтобы поцеловать — легко, будто они были здесь слишком давно, чтобы думать о чем-то печальном.

— Как скажешь, — усмехнулся Гарри, позволяя Эггзи мять свою одежду, обнимать жадно, не мечтая ни о чем другом. — Но сперва тебе надо отдохнуть. Пулевое ранение требует покоя.

Эггзи послушно закрыл глаза. Вдруг потерял равновесие и споткнулся о ступеньку в полной темноте. На этот раз провожатого рядом не было. Эггзи падал до тех пор, пока над ухом не прозвенела кнопка вызова персонала. Он отжал ее сам, хотя ничего подобного не помнил. 

Вместе с медсестрой в палату Кингсман вошла Рокси. Она была настолько бледна, что, усевшись на стул перед койкой, тут же уронила лицо в ладони.

— Ты напугал нас, Эггзи, — выдавила из себя Рокси.

— Действительно?

— Ты без всяких причин не приходил в сознание больше трех суток. Почти как…

— Как Гарри, да?

— Я места себе не могла найти.

— Газеты, — нетерпеливо просипел Эггзи. 

Рокси порылась в тумбочке и показала помятый «Сан». На обложке красовалась королевская чета. «Это девочка: Кейт и Уильям стали родителями во второй раз».

— У нас появилась принцесса, — смущенно улыбнулась Рокси.

— Оставлю выпуск себе, — Эггзи снова откинулся на подушку.

Последняя операция Гарри Харта подошла к концу и заработала свой кусочек солнца.


End file.
